


First Day Out

by stupidharpy



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidharpy/pseuds/stupidharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first day out of cloning chambers, but to be honest you'd rather be back in the glass tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Out

  


You are the Hegemonic Brute, and it's your first day out of the cloning chambers.

  


 You've already received your uniform and have been assigned an apartment, and now you're just taking some time wandering the city, trying to get used to life outside of a glass tube. You're really missing the cloning tube right now, and that weird green stuff that was in it. Whatever it was, it was warm, a hell of a lot warmer than the air out here. The air is cool and everything is dark. The darkness you're okay with. The coolness you could do without. This uniform vest they gave you doesn't exactly keep you warm, either. Shit, it's so tiny, it's more like a fucking capelet. With sleeves. But at least the collar fits nice, and the vest came with a little red heart-shaped pin. You like that symbol. Not sure why, but there's just something so nice about it. They probably programed you to like it. They programed you to do a lot of things.

  


 You're having to stop to breathe a lot as you wander. You're still not used to moving around this much, and the air still stings your lungs a little. Your legs ache, which might come from a combination of having never been used before, and the fact that they've got a lot to carry. You've noticed that there aren't many other Dersites of your size around yet. Everyone you've seen so far has been tiny compared to you. Well, except for the Queen. But she's just tall, not bulky. She's real slender. With nice curves. And nice thighs... But you probably shouldn't be thinking about Her Majesty that way. You're just a pawn, after all. You ain't no King. You get torn away from those thoughts anyway when another pawn walks up to you. Probably noticed you slouched over the side rail of the bridge you two are on.

  


 "What's a' matter, big guy? Oh, lemme guess, you just got woken up, huh?"

  


 "Yeah. This walkin' stuff is bullshit."

  


 "Ha ha ha! Hey, don't worry, you'll get used to it. I was the same way on my first day."

  


  _You'll get used to it_ , he says.Yeah. Sure.

  


 The day's at its end and you've had enough of this wandering around shit. You're at your appartment now. It's pretty decent; got one big living area with a kitchen off to the side, a counter separating it from the main area. Down the hall there's a bathroom, a closet, and a couple of bedrooms. You guess two bedrooms means you'll get a roommate soon. You hope it's someone who isn't a pain in the ass to live with. The pantry and fridge were already full when you got there, and you fixed yourself some supper (thank god for pre-programed knowledge). And with that you found something you actually like about being out of the cloning tube. Food. Food is good. Eating is great. You love food.

  


 After supper, you went and had a shower (which felt damn good), and now you're in your bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it's decent enough. Nightstand, closet, bed. Speaking of bed, you're lying in it now. It's pretty comfy. And warm. You found some extra blankets in the closet, and piled them on. Sleeping in this bed isn't like the cloning tube, but it's pretty great. You're glad you can still sleep. Maybe that guy was right, maybe you will get used to all this. Maybe. You'll give it another shot tomorrow, when your first day of work is. For now, all you care about is sleep. You've always liked sleep. It's the thing you're most familiar with, after all. Sleep is good.

  



End file.
